galaxy_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Plazca
i can name all of the spectrobes in under one minute which is not much of an accomplishment to speak of but i felt that it was important to mention anyway Terrain The northern areas mostly consist of rocky, bare plains, with little vegetation and wildlife. While being one of the colder regions of the planet, it's almost always dry. For the most part, the planet appears to have a dull and repetitive landscape. However, there are some jungles and more diverse wildlife closer to the equator. The sky is dim throughout the daytime, hence the fact that most of the natives have weak eyesight. The weather they receive is in the form of different kinds of mists. These mists provide moisture to the environment, instead of rain. Gaseous clouds often pass through the plains as well, some of which are poisonous or flammable. Windstorms or sandstorms are also common, and the local patrols are always diligent in warning the population and advising evacuation to the cities if necessary. Plazcats Appearance Plazcats bear a strong resemblance humans, to the point where they could pass as one in some situations (This is known as having "racial privilege, and can result in elitist attitudes among advocates of social justice). Their physically apparent differences lie mainly in the Plazcat's flesh tone, which ranges between tones of green, violet, and blue. Green and violet skin is the most common, while blue is rarely seen among the northern communities. Another unique trait of the Plazcats are the clusters of spots speckling their skin, similar to human freckles. These speckles are bio luminescent, giving their skin a brightly colored glow when in the dark. Other notable features include a white ring around their pupils, and dark, thick hair close in hue to the color of their skin. Origin SO YOU SEE THERE WAS THIS REALLY SMOKIN ASTRONAUT Culture The planet is primarily populated by Plazcats (THIS SENTENCE IS RLY DUMB IM LAUGHING) As a whole, their race values loyalty and pride in one's family above all else. This is most prominently displayed in their traditional social system of Meikath (jump to: Meikath). Larger cities are composed mainly within massive pits or canyons, to keep them out of the wind and other potentially dangerous weather. The primary method of traveling to different levels of the city is an elevator system placed in the center of the pit. Other Plazcats dwell outside the cities, either in caverns or carved-out homes below ground. To the south, more primitive communities dwell in the jungles, but generally do not interact with the more "civilized" residents of the northern regions. The Plazcat language is somewhat similar to a blend of Latin and Japanese, in terms of pronunciation and syntax. As their race was influenced heavily by humans of Asia, their culture reflects some element of their Earthen ancestors. Meikath Each Plazcat family carries another name in addition to their surname. This is represented by the symbol known as meikath ''(pronounced ''may-kahth). Each symbol has a meaning, whether positive, negative, or neutral. This symbol serves as a representation of a certain family, or an individual's connection to that family. The design of each symbol is unique to the lineage it represents. As the Plazcats place high importance on family pride and loyalty, their family's meikath is worn as a design somewhere on their clothing. In fact, if one were to consciously go out in public without some kind of visible meikath, it would be considered scandalous or dishonorable. Those who take great pride in the meaning of their family's meikath might even get it tattooed somewhere on their bodies. The meaning of a meikath is most commonly a characteristic or element, such as "growth," "voice," or "safety." However, the meaning can be changed in the event of a "Generation Breaker," applying a new positive or negative association to the symbol. A Generation Breaker, or "GB," is a person who commits a significant act that impacts the entire family, or even the community as a whole, whether for good or bad. In this case, their family's meikath is changed to reflect the nature of the act. For example, if one were to betray their family in a way that causes permanent damage, their meikath would be changed to "traitor," and would remain that way for generations afterward. However, if another eventual family member were to perform a positive deed that reversed their ancestor's act, their meikath could be changed again to reflect that honorable trait, such as "loyalty" or "sacrifice." Those with negatively associated symbols are considered outcasts, and can even be subject to minor forms of discrimination. The reason for this is demonstrating the idea that the actions of an individual affect the people around them. In writing, the characters for their surname are written in a circular pattern around the symbol for their meikath. While the rest of the Plazcat's alphabet is phonetic, meikath are an exception, and written as a logograph, similar to the Japanese kanji. When introducing oneself, it is common to add the meikath to the last name as a compound word, such as "Oda Sakun-Shimelle," with "shimelle" being the word her meikath represents (growth). ill write the thing about marriage later im t i r e d Flora/Fauna Most of the plant and animal life is bioluminescent, but give off a dimmer glow than the Plazcats. The colors of their light indicate whether they are poisonous or not, Large carnivorous beasts similar to wolves prowl the terrain, hunting small desert-like animals, but they are sparse in Varian’s territory. TrivaCategory:SpeciesCategory:Planet * Twin pop stars who are admired partially for their rare skin tone, as blue Plazcats are less common in the northern regions. Their band name is "Bubble,” and they sing J-Pop/DDR style songs that are very popular with teens. Varian owns all of their albums, and they are also kind of his celebrity crushes. Their meikath is “voice.” **FIX LATER** * idk something about export w/ the outside world * UMMMMMM * THE THING ABOUT HTE TH IN G??? /?